noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 325
|image = Ch325.png |Release Date = 09 June 2014 |Chapter = 325 |Volume = 06 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 324 |Next Chapter = Chapter 326}}Down at the lab, Karias is relieved to find out that Gejutel came to the trio's rescue. He then sighs in relief and reveals that he was also struggling against the two Elders until the Lord came to help him, which shocks Tao as he thought that the Union would lay low for a while. Then Karias reveals that one of the Elders was a werewolf, who was actually formidable - not always the case with all werewolves. There is a moment of silence until Tao breaks it by asking Karias why the Lord has come here, but Karias is also unable to predict why the Lord decided to leave Lukedonia. However Karias deems they'll find out about it soon and then asks Tao if M-21 transformed into a werewolf. Tao then tells him that although M-21 does transform partially to give off some werewolf aura, this time was a special occasion. But M-21 remains uncertain how to transform like that at his will and plans to ask Frankenstein to examine his body. When Tao points out that M-21 has transformed like that before, M-21 says that both times are sudden and his conscience after transformation remains unclear. However, Karias seems to be impressed and based on the assumption that the werewolf the trio faced was on par with the werewolf he had to face (Tao confirms this from the analysis of their data), he predicts that M-21's powers are substantial and will be very useful in the future. Whilst M-21 thinks to himself whether he would be able to transform like he did again, Tao offers Karias a seat as he had been standing for the whole time but Karias refuses because his butt still aches badly! A sudden rumble and release of powerful aura shocks them and Karias instantly remarks that it belongs to the Lord. The house continues to shake and the remaining members of the household burst into the lab downstairs. All of them stare in disbelief as Raskreia stands still, having driven her Ragnarok straight into Rai's abdomen. Regis collapses on the floor, unable to believe what he is seeing whilst Rael, Gejutel and Seira remain too shocked to speak. But it is Frankenstein, his loyal servant, who is affected the most; at first his expression becomes deadly serious and almost solidifies then he begins to shake in uncontrolled rage and tenses his fingers hard until his dark aura starts to consume his body as he grows claws. He releases vast amounts of aura in rage, which not even Gejutel can take on fully. Gejutel rebukes Frankenstein to calm down, but it seems too late to stop Frankenstein, as he has already gathered an energy sphere in his palm and aims it at Raskreia, telling him to get lost. But Gejutel tells him to stop or risk harming Raizel, which immediately stops Frankenstein and they all watch as Rai floats in air, unconscious as Ragnarok glows brightly. Gejutel reveals that this was done not to harm Raizel but actually to replenish Rai's life-force. Frankenstein gets an idea which is confirmed by Gejutel: that Ragnarok was the one which the previous Lord had left in the Noblesse's Mansion and that the Lord decided against combining the two Ragnaroks together after pondering upon the matter for so long. She suspected that there could have been another reason why the previous Lord decided to leave the second Ragnarok in Rai's mansion, which may have been for Rai to use the Ragnarok to recharge his life force. However, Frankenstein says that since this was only a prediction, the Lord would have been unsure whether this Ragnarok would have this effect and Gejutel confirms that it was a gamble, which isn't all good as the Lord can never fully awaken her powers without merging the two Ragnaroks. Although this is risky as they cannot afford to let the Lord give up her full powers at this time when Lukedonia is under the constant threat of Union, Werewolves and Traitor clan leaders; when she heard that Raizel fought Muzaka, she didn't hesitate for an instant and decided to leave Lukedonia to save Rai. Raskreia continues to observe Rai and thinks back to moments before this event. After she had taken out her soul weapon, she asked Rai if he would like to comment on her action but received no reply, nor did he show any queries about her action. Then Rai coughed more blood and sighed while Raskreia continued to question him, saying that she received a report stating that he had fought Muzaka in the past and had to enter hibernation. She then rebuked him for acting so rashly as it resulted in Rai's current condition. Then Rai finally spoke, reminding her that she was already aware of his diminishing life force even before his battle with Muzaka 820 years ago. But Raskreia said that the incident proved to be the ultimate reason for Rai having to enter such a long hibernation and asked him why he decided to act when he could have remained quiet to prolong his already limited time alive. Rai cut her short by calling her by her real name (albeit shocking her): Erga Kenesis Di Raskreia. Rai told her that she would also have fought had she been in his situation, as she would not be able to ignore slaughter of innocent humans, regardless of the opponent - whether it be her only friend or even her father, the previous Lord... A bright white light shines across the room as Raskreia observes Rai; the others merely able to bear such a great aura. The scenes clear to reveal a healthy, 'new-born' Rai as the Lord snorts at seeing him whilst the others stare at the sight. Category:Chapters